Happy Birthday
by Lambbaby
Summary: It's birthday time for Raven and Gar's girls. A companion to When it all falls Apart.


**Happy Birthday **

**A/N**: So I meant to post this last week. I truly and honestly did. But birthdays only come once a year and 21 once a lifetime. And can I just say my birthday was one to remember. I saw 'Wicked' on Broadway and it was just amazing. My whole day was amazing. But anyway here it is, that promised birthday piece on Raven and Gar's twin girls Zuri and Elektra. By the way if you didn't read _'When it All Falls Apart'_ you may be a little lost, but just a little. Be forewarned humor is not my forte; so if this sucks I truly and deeply apologize.

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans don't belong to me. I also don't own Pepto Bismal.

* * *

For one brief moment Raven wondered if a bomb had gone off in the Tower's common room. A bomb full of pink streamers and ribbons, sparkles and spangles, glitter and dozens of other very pink things. A second glance however assured her that this was not an attack from Barbie but in fact the decorations for her daughters very 1st birthday party. 

She knew it was bad idea to let Kori, Cassandra, and Jinx decorate. Pink. Everything in the room was a bright sickeningly sweet shade of Pepto Bismal pink.

Not that her daughters cared. Blue-eyed Zuri struggled to be free of her mothers grip, her chubby little hands grasping in vain for one of the many brightly wrapped boxes on the table. Jade-eyed Elektra, who had managed to escape her mother's attentive eyes, was already halfway across the room to the cake before Raven managed to scoop her back up again. Not that her mothers iron grip did anything to sway her from her quest to get to the cake.

The abundance of pink wasn't the only thing Raven noticed. The lack of people was also quite conspicuous. Raven could only hope that they weren't planning to 'surprise' her girls. The last time Elektra had been surprised it had taken nearly four hours for Uncle Richard and Auntie Kori to get her down from the ceiling fan, which she clung to with octopus suckers. Unlike Victor, Raven and Gar had not been amused to come home and find their child on the ceiling.

Of course Raven knew from experience that all the prayer in the world wouldn't stop a Titan on a mission to scare someone, especially her husband. Seconds later that thought proved true, when all of the Titans and honorary members, popped out of nowhere and bellowed the word surprise.

Elektra's reaction was instantaneous. A slight widening of her eyes, a quick flash of black energy and the couch was reduced to lovely fluffy bits. All in under 5 seconds. Zuri on the other hand merely giggled and hid her lightly freckled face in her mother's cloak. Raven didn't even blink.

Moments later the couch had been replaced and the celebration in full swing, with everyone taking their turns in a nice game of 'pass the twins.' Raven watched as Roy and Richard made little cooing noises and faces to Zuri, who was giggling and trying to peal their masks from their eyes. Across the room Mas and Menos were trying to teach Elektra a multitude of Spanish curse words, while Jericho made funny faces at them behind their back. All the while Gar flitted around getting pictures to put in the scrapbook.

It wasn't until the cake and present time that things begin to get a little haywire. Vaguely Raven recalled Kori pestering her about making the girls' cake. Remembering Kori's less edible dishes, Raven had declined as politely as possible. She'd even gone so far as to cite the local bakery's offer to supply the cakes free of charge. Looking at the giant pink, orange and lime green confection concoction, that Raven swore to Azar giggled, she could only wonder what Kori said to Gar to get him to agree to letting her bake the cakes. Watching warily as the cake twitched and snickered, she discreetly moved her children a few feet away, just in case the cake liked little girls.

Twenty minutes later Raven and her girls led the bakery delivery boys through the war zone, that was once the living room, where the cake was still waging it's battle against a very bedraggled Jinx and Argent. Ignoring the boys looks of shock and fear she simply pointed to the miraculously clean table and advised them not to talk to anything on their way out. With a sigh she turned to take stock of the room. In one corner were the Titans East; the other held the Titans West. Scattered throughout were the honorary Titans. With exception of Raven, Zuri and Elektra, everyone was covered in cake. Although that was to be expected when the cake you were supposed to eat tried instead to eat you. However the girls still had presents to open, so with a quick wave of her hand Raven sent the cake to…anywhere but the Tower. Her daughters' party was not going to end over some spilled cake.

Then came the best part of any party. Presents. Although Raven had wonder whom the guests had been shopping for when they'd picked out these gifts. Richard had given them mini birdarangs and bo-staffs, with which Zuri promptly bonked Elektra on the head. Victor gave them mini tool kits and mini replicas of the T-car. Kori gave them pupas, which she proudly exclaimed came from Silkie, who it turned out was a she. On and on the gifts went with each gift a clear representation of their gift-giver. Except Jinx whom, oddly enough gave them both unicorn stuffed animals.Purple stuffed unicorns at that.

But it was Gar's gift that closed the evening down. With a sheepish grin on his face, he explained that he hadn't bought the girls gifts. Instead he'd gone into his small collection of personal treasures from his parents and picked out two very beautiful crafted golden bangles. They'd belonged to his mother and had been a gift from his father when she'd told him she was pregnant. As she watched him slip them over his girls' very tiny wrists, Raven could only think that this was truly a great first birthday. Next year though, there would be no pink decorations and no killer cakes. And judging by the way Richard was holding Kori's waist, Zuri and Elektra wouldn't be the only ones celebrating next year.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm. I don't like the ending. But I couldn't see anything more to write either. Oh and the bangles were inspired by my favorite birthday gift which is a lovely golden bangle belonging to my great-grandmother. Ah…I leave it up to all of you to tell me what you think. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and catch up on the past three weeks of the Tudors, with my future husband Jonathan Rhys Meyers. 


End file.
